El Día mas esperado
by PinguPirata
Summary: Craig tiene que hablar con los padres de Tweek sobre su noviazgo y los demás lo ayudaran a prepararse (los summarys no son lo mio, pasen a leer :3)


**Hola, -w-, este es mi primer Creek, tengan compasión con el(?)  
_Bueno south park no me pertenece y bla bla bla, disfrútenlo _  
**  
-Vamos Craig, respira, respira...-  
se calmaba a si mismo un chico pelinegro a punto de tocar a la puerta de la residencia Tweak, era el momento mas temido para el, hablar con sus suegros sobre su noviasgo con Tweek, era hoy o nunca.

Con los nervios de punta dio pequeños golpecitos "mierda" susurro para si mismo al escuchar pasos adentro,  
-Oh Craig, pasa, pasa-  
-Buenas noches señora Tweak- Dijo este tratando de ser lo mas educado posible, o por lo menos como lo ensayo unas mil veces en su casa junto con los demas

-Flash Back-  
-Repite después de mi- Dijo Clyde con un papel en la mano, se despejo la garganta y empezo a leer  
-Señores Tweak-  
-Señores Tweak- repitio Craig  
-Amo a su hijo, mas que nada en el mundo-  
-Pero eso eso suena demaciado marica-  
-Quieres que te dejen seguir follando con Tweek, o no?-  
-Cabron- respondio este con una seña obsena  
-di lo mas romantico que se te venga a la mente entonces- Dijo Kenny

-...-

-Strippe- contesto con cara de desinteres  
Clyde se pego con la mano en la cara,-eres un puto fracaso-  
-Que chingados es romantico para ti?-  
-Strippe es muy romantico para que sepas- Presumio este cruzandose de brazos  
-Es una rata...- Interrumpio Damien  
-Una rata sensual?- Comento Kevin  
-Como sea- continuo Clyde -Que ropa usaras?- pregunto emocionado  
Craig se miro de pies a cabeza -pues.. esto?-  
-Lavas alguna vez esa mierda que llevas en la cabeza?- Dijo Damien señalando el chullo de Craig  
El pelinegro solo se encongio de hombros -de vez en cuando-  
-Ya se!- corrio hacia el armario de su amigo el castaño  
-Clyde no te metas en mi jodida ropa-  
-Oww, yo quiero ver su ropa interior- Se paro el rubio y corrio a ayudarlo  
-Carajo- Se paro desganado Craig  
-Aquí esta!- Dijo con exito Clyde sosteniendo un traje  
-Oh, no jodas, esa cosa la use cuando se caso una tía-  
-Vamos pruebatelo- Dijo este sentandose en las piernas de Kevin  
-Es peligroso cambiarme si esta el señor hormonas aquí- Señalo a Kenny  
-Yo lo sostengo, pruebatelo- Lo agarro Damien  
-Damien..-  
-que?-  
-Eres un pendejo-  
-También te quiero- sonrio  
El pelinegro tomo el traje y se cambio en el baño, los demas mientras tanto hablaban de cosas triviales y randoms, una vez que termino abrio la puerta y todos quedaron mirándolo.  
-Craig...-  
-Que chingados quieres?-  
-Cásate conmigo- Lo abrazo por la cintura el rubio  
-Mccormick sueltame-  
-Coño, Craig tienes que ir con eso- DIjo Kevin  
-Parece que llegaste de la iglesia- rio Damien, el ojiazul lo fulmino con la mirada  
-Puedes poner un poco de emocion?, me desespera tu cara de mevalemadrestodo- se quejo Clyde  
-No eh dormido en 2 dias, que quieres?, que salte en un pie repartiendo floresitas?-  
-Te falta tu sueño de bellesa?- se burlo Damien  
-si, tambien se arruino mi manicura- lo miro Craig  
-Deves sacarte el gorro y caminar derecho- Dijo Kenny -así-  
El rubio comenzo a caminar moviendo la cintura, y conteniendo el aire.  
-pareces un gato mostrando el culo en agosto- rio nuevamente Damien  
-Soy un profesional, me ofendes, intentalo Craig-  
-no jodas...-  
-Por Tweek- Miro Clyde con ojos de cachorro  
miro al suelo unos minutos y se quito su chullo -no quiero parecerme al marica de Marsh- se miro al espejo  
-Bueno, Bueno, puedes ir con el si quieres, aunque Tweek dice que le gusta tu cabello- miro de reojo el castaño  
-Solo... lo haré por Tweek- Bufo enojado mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Fin flash back-

El Chico entro a la casa, ya la conocía porque cuando pequeño siempre iba a jugar con Tweek  
-Tweek!, Craig esta buscándote!-  
-De echo...- interrumpió el pelinegro -vengo a hablar con usted y su esposo-  
-Mi esposo?- lo miro extrañada  
-si, porfavor-  
-sucede algo hijo?-  
-n-no, puedo?- tartamudeo "mierda mierda mierda, no te pongas nervioso"  
La mujer llamo a su esposo y este llego enseguida con una taza de cafe en sus manos, saludo al muchacho y se sentó junto con su esposa  
-Señores Tweak-  
Tweek estaba escondido en la escalera escuchando "porque Craig estaba hablando con sus padres?", "porque no le dijo que vendría " y "porque esta con un traje?", "oh.. DIOS MIO, QUIZAS HICE ALGO MALO Y CRAIG ESTA PREOCUPADO, JESUCRISTO ME VENDERAN COMO ESCLAVO" "OH QUIZAS ESE NO ES CRAIG Y ES UN ROBOT DEL GOBIERNO ESTADO UNIDENSE QUE TRATA DE LAVARLE EL CEREBRO A MIS PADRES", pensaba sumergido en sus piernas mirando escondido a "Craig"  
-Paso algo con Tweek, en la escuela?- pregunto preocupado su padre  
-Y-Yo, y Tweek- los mayores miraron preocupados  
-que sucede hijo?-  
-pdkwñpskmjklaiñdasdpw- soltó un embrollo de palabras y luego se cubrio la boca "Estoy muerto"  
"SI ES UN ROBOT, PRESION!, TENGO QUE SALVAR A MIS PADRES" penso el rubio tirando de su cabello  
-lo que quiero decir es ...- tomo aire y exalo  
Los señores Tweak lo miraron muy confundidos  
-Tweek es la mejor persona que eh conocido en toda mi vida y lo amo como nadie en el mundo, el y yo llevamos unos meses saliendo y quiero decirles que planeo pasar toda mi vida con el-  
Los adultos se miraron con ternura y le sonrieron a Craig.  
pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito, el cual era Tweek que ahora estaba encima de Craig amenazándolo con una cuchara.  
-NO LE LAVARAS EL NHG! CEREBRO A MIS PADRES Y LE VENDERAS S-SUS ORGANOS AL GOBIERNO GHA M-MALDITO ROBOT-  
-Tweek?- dijo confundido Craig  
-oh jesucristo Craig si eres tu- lo miro rojo de verguenza  
-hijo..- dijo la seña Tweak  
-p-pero si eres Craig entonces p-porque estas ngh!, vestido así-  
-fue idea de Clyde, larga historia- dijo mientras trataba de pararse  
-Craig nos dijo que tu y el estan saliendo-  
EL rubio se sonrrojo hasta la orejas y abrazo al ojiazul undiendo su cara en el pecho de este, los otros dos solo los miraron con ternura y le hizo una seña a Craig que subieran a su habitación  
-Cuida bien de mi hijo jovencito- dijo seriamente el señor Tweak  
-Se lo prometo- sonrio  
Tweek no dijo nada, solo se fue abrazado de el pecho de Craig hasta que se sentaron en su cama  
-Tweekers?- trato de levantar su cabeza  
-s-siempre lo ngh, a-arruino todo, n-no entiendo como gha, p-puedes quererme t-todavia- dijo bajito  
Craig levanto su cabeza y lo beso dulcemente  
-Me gusta que seas así- le susurro  
-t-te amo-  
-yo también te amo-  
Ambos sonrieron y se acostaron abrazados en la cama del ojiverde  
-g-gracias por hacer ngh eso-  
Este le beso la frente y lo abrazo

**-****Bueno, tendrá segundo capitulo :3 espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos adiosito! 3**


End file.
